OBJECTIVES: 1. A study on the effects of pilocarpine on the ultrastructure of the iridocorneal chamber angle will be completed using a particle in gelatine technique. 2. The effects on the out-flow resistance in the iridocorneal chamber agale of agents with effects on cell adhesion and the cytoskeletion will be studied. 4. The release into choroidal blood of neuropeptides will be determined during facial nerve stimulation. 4. The role of sensory nerve endings and release of substance P in the irritative responses of the eye will be analyzed. 5. The effects of moderate elevation of the intraocular pressure on the accumulation of deoxyglucose in the optic nerve and retina will be studied.